This study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of LU 79553 when administered to patients with refractory solid tumors. It will also determine the qualitative and quantitative toxic effects of LU 79553 and study the predictability, duration, intensity, onset, reversibility and dose relationship of the toxic side effects.